Precious Little Secrets
by booishy
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year and she is in love. As head girl a lot of things change - will it change her relationship with the man she loves? Hermione/Severus and eventually Hermione/Draco, the pairing I've set is misleading.
1. I'm wide awake, it's morning

**Author's notes: **This is an old story that I left on hiatus for a long time (and by that I mean... years), that I've just started re-writing with plans of finishing it completely... this might take ages though, wish me luck! 

**Chapter 1 – I'm wide awake, it's morning:**

It was early Thursday morning, and the sun was just about to rise over the hill near the Burrow. Hermione was wide awake in her bed in Ginny's room. She'd been awake the last hour or so, she couldn't sleep at all. This was the day she was to return to Hogwarts for the very last time – her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She was excited, no doubt about it. Not just because it would be an exciting year, but also because she would be head girl; all the responsibility excited her. The first rays of sunlight shone through the window and Hermione looked up. She knew it was still early, but she could wait any longer so she got out of bed anyway.

She'd spent her whole summer at the Burrow. It had been an amazing summer, a quiet summer for once. She didn't really know why, but she felt more like the Weasleys were her family than her own family. The distance magic had created between her and her mother and father the last six years was now greater than ever. She knew they tried to understand, she knew they cared about her and she knew they wanted her to be happy. But it wasn't easy for any of them. It was like her mother had just started to realize that Hermione was a part of the magic society and in a year she would be free from them, and they would have no idea what she was up to and what she was doing.

So when Mrs. Weasley had suggested to Hermione and her parents that Hermione stayed with them over the summer, Hermione's mother had started crying, saying Molly was just looking to take her daughter away. Hermione's father on the other hand had been quiet and then said it was probably a good idea. So she'd left. She hadn't spoken to them all summer, and for some reason, that didn't bother her.

Hermione looked over at Ginny in the opposite bed, she was still sleeping. Hermione considered waking her up, but changed her mind. Ginny had been up late last night with Harry (There's no knowing what the two of them had been up to out in the dim moonlit garden) and was probably tired. She quietly got dressed and opened the door as quietly as she could. She tiptoed down the stairwell and into the kitchen. It was all quiet and it sort of surprised her that she was the only one up this early the day of their departure. She sighed and waved her wand to make a pot of coffee.

"Now, now miss Granger. You of all people should know you're not allowed to use magic outside of school?" Hermione jumped and spun around, dropping her cup of coffee in the process, even though she knew who it was the moment she heard him utter her name.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed with a hushed voice and stared at her professor who was just standing there, leaning on the wall, staring at her.

"Well, right now I'm staring right at the one thing I've waited all summer to rest my eyes upon," he said, taking a step towards her. Hermione shot a glance around the kitchen in a worried manner.

"But Severus, haven't you taken into consideration that the whole Weasley family and Harry are all in this house and Molly will probably wake up any moment and…" She stopped herself and looked up at him as he stepped even closer so that they were only a few steps apart.

She inhaled and could smell the mystical smell of potion ingredients that always surrounded him; the smell Hermione loved so dearly. She closed the gap between their bodies and welcomed his embrace eagerly. It felt so good to feel his strong body against hers once more. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She thought about the very first time she was this close to his body, inhaling the sweet scent of his person – feeling the warmth of his robe – feeling his hands caress her back the way she loved so much.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
Hermione's footsteps echoed down the dark hallways of the dungeons. She felt just as she felt every time she walked down these dark hallways; excited, nervous and happy. She'd been professor Snape's apprentice for two weeks now, and she was certain she'd learnt more those past weeks than she'd done her previous six years at Hogwarts.

She had to admit that being alone with Snape was very different from being in a classroom with him. He never barked at her or made mean remarks about the way she worked. She was surprised to admit that he was really sweet towards her in private. He explained stuff that he didn't really have to explain to her; the values and way of use for each of the ingredients, why they prepared them in such a way and so forth. They often ended up discussing completely different things when they first got started. She'd even heard him laugh at several occasions, and she felt close to him. And she knew it was a weird thing for her to do; feel close to someone who has treated you as rubbish the last six years; someone who has always denied you when you both knew you were right. It was weird for sure.

She'd often wondered why he picked her to be his apprentice this year. As far as she'd understood, Snape had always hated her because of Harry. She would have asked him why if she hadn't been afraid that it might ruin what they'd built up already. It was a sort of friendship - in a weird way, and of course, in a professional way. She would at least have thought he'd pick one of the Slytherins as his apprentice – Draco, for instance. But he hadn't. He'd chosen her; a Gryffindor and Harry Potter's best friend. Even though the war was over and Voldemort was gone, Snape hadn't exactly befriended Harry.

She reached the door to his study and breathed a few times before she quietly knocked.

"Come in." the professor replied from the other side of the door and Hermione pushed the door up gently and peeked inside. Snape was sitting behind his desk at the front of the classroom and he didn't look up as she entered.

"Professor," she greeted and walked over to his desk. He was bent over something that looked like papers that were being graded.

"Ah, miss Granger," He looked up at her and smiled barely at her. "You can just continue where you left off yesterday, I have to finish grading these papers, and then I will assist you."

Hermione nodded and got ready to work on the potion she'd started yesterday. She wasn't sure what it was, the professor has just given her the recipe and asked her to follow it to perfection. She never asked questions about the potions they were making. She knew they were for Snape's private use and rarely had anything to do with the school at all. So she never asked. She just did as she was told. Sometimes Snape told her what the potion was for, but rarely.

After stirring and blending for almost an hour, she heard the professor get up and he came over to her cauldron.

"That looks very good, miss Granger," he said in approval.

"Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Please, Miss Granger, I think you could use my first name when we're working together, my title seems a little too official when you're helping me with work that doesn't concern the school," he replied.

"Severus," she said testily.

"Yes, Hermione?" he turned to her. For the first time, their eyes met.

Hermione stared into the black pools in his eyes, and without thinking she lifted her hand up and moved his hair back from his face so that his eyes were clearly visible. Snape stood completely still under her touch and watched her eyes. Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing, but she moved her hand down and brushed her fingertips over his lips and chin. Still Snape stood completely still. She moved her hand down his neck and onto the silky soft fabric of his robe. Then slowly, slowly he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek softly.

They continued to stare into each others eyes until Snape put his arms around her and gathered her in a warm embrace. She held onto him and he caressed her backside. Then he slowly pulled away, but still held onto her and stared into her eyes. Hermione slowly inched closer, tiptoed and brushed her lips across his. First testily, but Snape still held onto her, so she did it again. The next time she did it; he captured her with his lips and brushed his tongue across her lips as a silent plea for entry.

Hermione opened her lips greedily and welcomed his tongue with her own. They both got more demanding and moved their hands over the other's body. Snape slipped his hands under Hermione's school-robe and opened it so that her legs were visible. He let his eyes travel up and down her body a few times before nodding in approval. Hermione smiled and kissed him again. Snape tugged at her robe and it fell to the floor and he dragged her with him to the back of his classroom and into his private chambers.

Hermione paused for a second and looked around his chamber. There was a sitting area in the corner to the left, and shelves with books and other casualties filled all the walls. There were two doors, one that was on the opposite wall – it was closed. Another door was for a cornered room a bit more to the right. Everything was dark and in velvet and as they entered, multiple magical lights lit all around the room. Snape looked down at her and stroked her curly hair back from her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You're beautiful…" Snape replied and kissed her forehead. Hermione touched his soft robe and looked into his eyes.

"What are we doing, Severus?" she asked. He smiled down at her. "I've been wondering the exact same thing from the moment you pushed my hair away and caressed me. Should we stop, Miss Granger?"

"Like you said Severus, I think you should use my first name when we're on such a personal level." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know I am your professor and old enough to be your father…?" he said. She smiled.

"I don't care," she replied, simply.

Snape tugged her hand and looked at her for a moment. Hermione tiptoed again and kissed his lips. He took it as a sign of approval and pulled her over to the sofa, laid down and pulled her on top of him. She squirmed in passing at the sudden movement, but settled on top of him and kissed him again.

Snape caressed her backside and moved up her arms to her neck. Hermione let out a little sigh and kissed him deeper. After a minute or two Snape started moving his hands further down to her legs. He moved one hand slowly up between her legs, but not quite there and down again. He did it again, but this time he let his fingers move briefly over her knickers. Hermione paused the kissing and grabbed his hand carefully by the wrist.

"Severus, I…" Snape stopped and looked into her eyes. He was still quiet. "I… I haven't done this before." Hermione whispered and looked down not to meet his eyes.

Snape pushed her up into sitting position very carefully and followed right after. She was still staring at her hands in her lap, as if she was ashamed. Snape put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"I didn't know, Hermione. I'm sorry." He said and kept staring into her eyes.

"No, don't be sorry. I want to…" she looked down and Snape still stared at her with the same calmness. "Could we take it slow?"

"Well, are you sure you want to?"

Hermione leaned over and kissed him briefly. "Yes," she said.**  
-END FLASHBACK- **

Hermione slowly pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her. She kissed him briefly but pulled away. "What happened to keeping this a secret? I don't really think snogging in the Burrow-kitchen is the subtle way of doing it!"

"I just wanted to see you, hold you, once before tonight, a little bird told me you'll be head girl. That means I won't get to see you until really late this evening. And excuse me; but I can't bear having to watch you for the whole feast without being able to do this…" he said and then leaned down and kissed her.

"I've missed you too, Severus. But god, this is not in any way, a good idea. Not here," she said. Snape looked like he was amused by her nervousness.

"Seeing you isn't the only reason I came here. I have a message for Arthur. Seeing you was the main reason, but not the only reason. And also, I wanted to tell you who the head boy will be, and you're not going to like this at all." He sat down at the kitchen table and Hermione started cleaning up the mess from her coffee.

"Who is it then?" she asked, and turned to look at him. "There's only one person at Hogwarts I could think of that would really make me unhappy if he made it head boy…" she said, and shifted her feet back and forth.

"It's Malfoy," Snape said. Hermione let out a grunt of frustration and turned back to her coffee.

"And I have to share a dorm with that twit?" she said, and didn't turn to look at Snape. "Yes," he replied.

"I guess I'm stuck with Malfoy for a year, then…" she said, and sat down with her coffee. She looked at him over the table and he looked back at her. He was so beautiful. She couldn't understand how she'd ever found him repulsing. His skin was so pale and smooth; his hair was so silky black. He always wore a face that showed an incredible warmth when he looked at her. It made her feel safe when he held her hand and he looked at her the way he did right now.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
It was spring-break at Hogwarts and Hermione was in her dorm getting dressed in casual clothes. Her uniform was on her bed next to her, and she had to admit she was happy she wouldn't have to wear it for at least a week. The Gryffindor tower was completely quiet; she was the only one there. Finals were in less than a month, and when Dumbledore had announced that they would all get a week off, no one said no to spending a week at home; except for Hermione. She was still at Hogwarts, and she was happy.

There were no students in the castle, and the only staff that was here was Hagrid, Filch and Snape. It was the latter she was interested in. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had, but it was something very special.

She finished getting dressed and left her dorm room and went down the winding staircase to the Gryffindor common room. She was wearing her favorite blue jeans, worn out, dark blue so-called 'converse All-Stars' that was really popular in the muggle world, a red plaid button-up shirt and she had her dark gray shoulder bag with her.

"All set, Miss Granger?" Snape said when she reached the bottom of the staircase. "You look beautiful," he smiled at her and took her hand in his. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

They left the castle together and headed down to the west side of the lake, and in a quiet meadow by a small beach they settled in the grass. Snape conjured a picnic blanket and food in a basket. Hermione leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the sun. Yes, she was happy.

They ate in silence, fruit, bread and cheese and a delicious grape wine. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence; it was a pleasant kind of silence.

Snape looked over at her. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips. He smiled at the thought of her, and the fact that she was his. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" she asked and looked confused. "Nothing," he said "I just can't help thinking how lucky I am," she smiled at him. "Well, if that's not a cliché, then I don't know what is," she got up and leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Severus. You're not lucky; you're mine," she purred in his ear. "That's exactly why I am lucky," he said and kissed her again.**  
-END FLASHBACK-**


	2. People do change for the better

**Chapter 2 – People do change for the better:**

"Do you honestly think we'll have a quiet year this year?" Harry asked as he made his way through the crowded hallways of the Hogwarts Express in search of an empty compartment. Hermione sighed. "I don't see why we shouldn't. Honestly Harry, the war is over – the rest of the Death Eaters are being hunted down as we speak… Everything should be nice and quiet this year."

"Except for the fact that Malfoy is still here," Ron mumbled from behind Hermione. They finally found an empty compartment and settled inside. Harry nodded at Ron's statement and looked at Hermione.

"You do know he's head boy this year?" he asked. Hermione looked out the window as the train started moving. "Yes, I've heard," she let her words hang in the air for a while. When she didn't say anything more Ron continued: "Well, and you don't mind? You do know head boy and head girl share a dorm, right? You'll have Malfoy and his slick remarks around you 24/7!"

"Please Ronald. As I said, the war is over. And the fact that Malfoy is still free only proves that he has changed," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Do you even believe in that yourself?" Ron retorted sullenly. Hermione just smiled at him and didn't reply. Her mind was far away, on a certain professor she couldn't get out of her mind. It had been good seeing him that morning, she'd missed him terribly during the summer, and seeing as there was no way she could've met him this summer… Holding him again, kissing him, just… seeing him had been wonderful.

The sound of the compartment door sliding up yanked her out of her daydreaming and she looked up.

"Hi Seamus, hi Neville," Ron greeted the two boys who entered. "Had a good summer?" he asked.

"Dreadful," said Seamus with a grin in his thick Irish accent. "Quidditch camp all summer, can you imagine?" he exclaimed. And then it poured out of him, with full details, about his summer in Ireland training with the best Quidditch coaches in the world. Hermione stopped paying attention and stared out the window again.

"Ron, where's Ginny?" she interrupted rudely. Ron shrugged. "How should I know? Probably somewhere with Luna, I guess."

Hermione got up. "I'm gonna go look for her." Right now she'd do anything to escape their boyish talk. She had to admit that after being with Snape, talking to Harry and Ron was like talking to little kids for the most part. Snape was so much more on her own mental level.

She left the compartment and closed the door. She walked down the empty corridor and peeked in the compartments she passed in the search for Ginny.

She came to a compartment with the curtains drawn shut, and she stopped. She didn't see why Ginny would close the curtains, so she was probably not in that compartment, but she had to check anyway.

She quietly knocked, pushed the door open and peeked inside. There was only one person in the compartment.

"Malfoy," Hermione said and looked at him. He looked up from the book in his lap and, Hermione couldn't believe her own two eyes, smiled vaguely at her.

He looked somewhat different. His sly grin was gone; his eyes looked calm and didn't shine with evil like they'd always done. He wore casual clothes – jeans and a zip-up hoodie, not the usual extravagant suits she was used to seeing him in. His hair was the same but his face… There was something about his face she couldn't quite place. It sort of shone of something that could only look like a sense of peace.

"Hello Granger," he said, simply and stared at her. They stared at each other for a little while until Draco broke the silence.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his tone wasn't aggressive and hateful as it used to be; it was just a question, almost sounded helpful.

"Eh…" Hermione was put out of place and couldn't think. Draco smiled his vague smile again, and quirked an eyebrow at her, quizzically. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm just looking for Ginny," Hermione said, tamely. Silence fell again.

"Well, I haven't seen her," Draco said, and continued looking at her. Hermione shifted and wasn't sure if she should leave or not. She'd gone the same school as Draco for almost seven years, and they'd never had a conversation as normal as this until now.

"So uh…" she said hesitantly, "It seems we're going to be dorm-mates this year." Draco nodded. "Appears so…" Hermione shifted again and looked away.

"You're welcome to sit down if you like, you know," Draco said, suddenly. Hermione looked at him again and wasn't at all sure what to reply.

"Well uh… ok," she said. She entered the compartment, closed the door and sat down on the opposite side of Draco. He smiled the vague smile of his again and looked at her, still.

"You're wondering why I'm all alone, aren't you?" he asked. "And why I look so

different?" Hermione couldn't do anything but nod. What had happened to the snotty boy she knew from her previous six years at Hogwarts that didn't waste any opportunity calling her names and mocking her?

"The other Slytherins don't think so highly of me these days," he said. She'd think there'd be a trace of bitterness in his voice, but he sounded completely untouched by it. "They don't seem to think it is right of me throwing my own mother out and becoming… Well, less like a Slytherin." He stared at her to see her reaction.

Again, Hermione wasn't sure what to reply, and she couldn't do anything but stare at him. Was this really the same Malfoy she'd learnt to live with the previous six years? The same boy (who had now turned into a young man) that always hated her, called her names and never ever talked to her in a normal way?

"Yes, I did it," Draco said. "I threw her out. After the war, with my father in Azkaban and my mother being too scared to admit she still followed Voldemort. She was still on and on about how I had to carry out the legacy, how I needed to follow the footsteps of my father. But I'd had enough of it," he paused for a second and looked down again. Silence fell, and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"And your father…?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco let out an angry huff.

"My father? He's still in Azkaban. My mother said before she left that he had gone insane and that she was the only one I had left, and I wouldn't survive without her. But what she didn't consider was the fact that I'm of age and can use my father's bank account while he's in jail. And I suspect he's staying there for quite a while…"

Hermione looked down. She was confused and had no idea what to say.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. He smiled at her. "Well, I'm done being everyone's enemy. I've changed, Hermione. I'm not the snotty kid I used to be. I've grown up. And I don't want to be like my father anymore."

Silence fell yet again and Draco let his eyes glide down to his book again. Hermione felt she had to get the conversation going on something more normal than Draco's life.

"What are you reading?" she asked, making her voice as normal as possible. Draco looked up.

"Just a book about The Order of the Phoenix," He replied and looked down again. Hermione couldn't help but stare. "There are BOOKS about the order?" she asked in total awe.

"Yeah," Draco didn't look up. "But they're very rare. I found this copy in my father's library. It's mostly about when it was started, by whom, short bios for each of them and who the current members are."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Your father had that book the whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he knew. It was lying dustily behind some books about potions. It's a magical book, it updates with the years," he looked up at her. "You're in here."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed and moved over next to him and read the page he had up. She read the following:

_Hermione Granger, age 18, joined the Order during her sixth year at Hogwarts, right before the second war, along with two other wizards her age Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They are so far the three youngest members of the order, and they were accepted into it by Albus Dumbledore because of their assistance during the battle of the department of mysteries during their fifth year in order for them to help the order during the war._

_Miss Granger has later proved herself as a great help for the order, even though she is still a minor and even though she's still in school._

Hermione read the paragraph three times over. There was a picture of her, Harry and Ron next to it, and two more paragraphs; one about Ron and one about Harry.

"The golden trio, eh?" Draco said and looked up at her. Hermione shook her head and moved back to her seat.

"And your father had this the whole time without knowing?" she asked. Draco smiled again. "Well, he might have known, but he didn't know where, is my best guess."

Silence fell again and Hermione shifted uneasily as Draco concentrated on the book again.

"Well uh… I guess I better get going," Hermione said and rose from her seat. Draco nodded and looked up at her. "I guess I'll see you later," she said and smiled at him, unsure as to why. Draco smiled back and nodded.

"I really have changed, Hermione," he said. Hermione didn't reply to this: she just looked at him for a second, then she opened the door and left the compartment. She moved a few steps down the corridor and stopped. Had she really just had a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy? She shook her head again and kept walking down the corridor.

Behind her, Draco had opened the door and watched her as she made her way down the corridor again. He smiled his vague smile and closed the door again.


	3. Head boy, head girl

**Chapter 3 – Head boy, head girl:  
**"Could I have your attention please?" professor McGonagall rose from her seat at the head table in the great hall. The students fell silent and everyone looked at her.

"Thank you," she continued. "To the first graders – welcome to Hogwarts, to everyone else – welcome back. Just a few notes before we can start eating, I'm sure you're all starving…"

Draco stopped paying attention to professor McGonagall and let his eyes travel to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione had her eyes fixed on the headmistress, seemingly paying attention to set a good example. He smiled to himself and looked down the full length of the Slytherin table.

Somewhere in the middle he saw familiar faces, neither of them paying attention; Blaise Zabini with his arm around Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle… Pansy noticed that he was staring their way and whispered something in Blaise's ear and they both started laughing, causing McGonagall to scowl their way.

Draco looked away from his former posse and tried to concentrate on McGonagall, but his eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table, and he couldn't help it.

He didn't know why he hadn't noticed her before. She was beautiful. Now when she was about to grow into a beautiful woman, she wasn't just cute as she'd been before, she was stunning. Her brown wavy hair and slim figure was just beautiful.

Draco was tugged out of his thoughts when McGonagall said the word "head boy". He looked up at her and paid attention.

"The head boy and girl this year are Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor house," she said and motioned to both of them to come up. Draco looked over at Hermione again and she looked at him too. They both stood up at the same time and started moving up towards McGonagall.

No headmaster or –mistress at Hogwarts had ever presented the head boy and head girl this way, so Draco and Hermione weren't sure what to do at all. Almost as saved by the bell McGonagall started talking again.

"Take a good look at them, everyone. Because unlike the prefects they have a lot more responsibility and they have all the same rights as the teachers, and you do have to do as they say, whether you're a first grader or a seventh grader."

McGonagall patted their backs and they went back to their seats.

"Now, let the feast begin," she said and raised her arms. Suddenly food appeared on all the tables. 

"I love the opening feast," Ron said with a sigh and licked his fingers. Hermione looked at him in disgust. "Ron, you're disgusting," she said.

Her eyes travelled up to the head table where professor Snape was in the middle of a conversation with a short wizard next to him. Hermione knew he could sense it when she looked at him, and he saw him drew a slight smile at her. She smiled to herself and her eyes travelled down the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting at the very end, all by himself. He'd leaned his book up against a mug of pumpkin juice and was seemingly preoccupied with it.

Suddenly he lifted his eyes and their eyes met. Hermione just stared at him for a second, and then he smiled that vague smile of his again, and she smiled back.

At the end of the Gryffindor table the prefects were getting up and motioned to the nervous first graders that they were to follow them. The prefects at the other house tables did the same, and soon, eight school prefects and a mass of nervous first graders were making their way out of the great hall and to each of the house's dormitories.

"Well, I guess we'll get going then," Harry said and looked at Hermione. "Yes, I know Harry. It's ok, you can go," Ron and Harry sent her a look that suggested that they were sorry, and then got up and followed the rest of the Gryffindors out of the great hall.

Hermione sighed, and looked over at the Slytherin table where Draco was just about to put his book back in his bag again. She made her way over to him, and waited for him to finish.

"I was hoping you'd wait for me," he said as he rose from his seat. "I must admit that I have no idea where our dorm is."

Hermione giggled slightly and smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better lead the way then," she said. Draco smiled back at her and nodded.

Up from the head table someone was following Hermione and Draco's conversation closely. Professor Snape frowned slightly as the two of them left the great hall side by side. He wasn't sure why, but there was just something about this "new Draco" that he didn't like at all. He knew that as head boy and head girl they would have to share a dorm, but he did not like it. At all.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were walking down the quiet corridors of the castle. Neither of them said anything, and Hermione hated the awkward silence between them. The only sound surrounding them was the sound of their footsteps down the halls.

Hermione lead Draco to the one armed and beheaded wizard-statue on the fifth floor and stopped. Draco stopped too and looked at her.

Hermione reached up, stroke her wand across his outstretched hand, and the whole statue started glowing for a second, and then there was a sound of stone moving and the solid wall behind the statue moved, and the door opened, showing their new home and the head boy/head girl dormitories.

Draco nodded in approval and they made their way around the statue and peeked in.

They entered a lounge-like room with brown deep sofas, a big fireplace, tables, two desks, and a lot of other things of luxury. Right opposite from where they entered, there was a staircase that went straight forward, and they could see another hallway with a big window in one end on the top of the staircase.

The wall to the left had a window and some wall-to-wall carpets with different pieces of magical history painted on them. The right wall had four great still paintings portraying none other than the four founders of Hogwarts; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Ravina Ravenclaw. These weren't regular magical paintings where the person in it moves and talks, these were more similar to muggle-paintings, the four founders always stayed in the same position.

Under each of the paintings, there were four pieces of parchment that looked really old. Hermione walked over to them and studied them.

"Wow," she breathed. "These notes are written by the actual founders!" she exclaimed. "Why do they keep them in the head boy and head girl's dormitory like this, unprotected?"

Draco walked over to her and stared at the parchment. "Well, maybe they aren't unprotected…" he reached out to touch the parchment under the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, and when he was about an inch from the parchment, his hand bounced back a few centimetres and he couldn't move it any closer.

Hermione smiled at him, and leaned closer to read what the parchments said.

"I am Ravina Ravenclaw," she read aloud. "Seek my council when you are in the search for quick and smart conclusions, come to my house if you are eager to learn and fast in doing so."

They both looked up at the still of Ravina Ravenclaw, and then moved on. Draco read the next one aloud.

"Hail! I am Godric Gryffindor. My house is strong and proud, my children well of courage and wisdom. Take more heed in other's welfare and you are welcome in my house."

"Sounds a lot like you, Granger," Draco said teasingly and they moved on.

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff. I'm neither proud nor smart nor cunning. I protect the ones that don't have other protection, the ones that fall out of category. In my house everyone is welcome."

Draco stood up to his full height and studied the next still of Salazar Slytherin. Hermione bent down to read the parchment underneath it:

"Salazar Slytherin, lord of the serpents, I greet you. My house is full of cunning minds, and the dark arts draw us in. Our cunning ways and slippery tongues, have always earned us distrust."

Hermione rose to her full height, too, and stared at the still.

"I've always wondered why you were sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, Granger," he said quietly. Hermione didn't respond and turned her back on the founders.

"That is really neat, isn't it? I wonder why they've put them up here and not somewhere else in the castle," Hermione said. Draco just smiled at her. "I guess they thought the head boy and head girl needed to be reminded of what their school actually stands for."

Silence fell again as they both just stood there and looked around there new home, unsure of what to do next. Draco cleared his throat for no apparent reason and Hermione sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed…" she said. She let her words hang in the air for a minute and then looked at Draco. He nodded and smiled at her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Hermione smiled.

She headed for the staircase and found her things in the first room to the left. The room was decorated in Gryffindor's red and gold color scheme. She sighed and plumped down on the bed.

There was something different about Draco, for sure. And she still hadn't quite placed what. She took her book out of her bag and started reading, waiting for Draco's footsteps up the staircase.

After 30 minutes, she heard him coming up the stairs and go into his own room. She waited for another 15 minutes before she silently left her room and tip-toed down the staircase and out in the hallway.


	4. Full of the best intentions

**Chapter 4 – Full of the best intentions:  
**Hermione sighed and cuddled closer to her lover's body. Snape was stroking her back and staring up at the ceiling. She was used to sneaking around to see him and she didn't mind, it sort of made everything a bit more exciting. Hermione propped her head in her hand and stared at Snape lying on his back in the huge bed.

"I saw that look you sent me today," she said. "When I was talking to Draco…"

Snape turned his head and looked at her. He smiled a faint smile and turned his eyes back to the ceiling.

"Severus," she started. She wasn't sure what she was going to say really, because she didn't know what the look he had sent her meant. Snape turned to look at her again. He leaned over briefly and kissed her carefully.

"Don't worry about it, my dear. It's nothing. I just don't like this 'new Draco' all that much," he replied with a smile. "I do trust you, and love you." Hermione smiled back at him.

"Good," she said. "Because I have no intention of becoming 'good friends' with this new Draco… But I do feel sorry for him in a way." Snape smiled, but didn't say anything. He just leaned over and kissed her again.

"I should get back," Hermione said. "It's half past one and I have classes in the morning." Snape stretched like a cat.

"Yes, my dear. And I know what your first class is." Hermione stuck her tongue out as a tease. "Yeah, double advanced potions…" They both got up and Hermione gathered her clothes that had (in a mysterious way) spread around the room.

She put on her underwear and was putting on her jeans when she heard him nearing and she turned her head. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. She turned to face him and pressed her half-dressed body against his. "I love you, too." She kissed him.

As she wandered back through the hallways she thought about Snape and what their relationship had become in the last year. She did love him, but keeping it a secret had been hard. But now that she shared a dorm with Malfoy it wouldn't be that hard to sneak out to meet him.

She smiled to herself as she stroke her wand over the statue's outstretched hand and the door to her dormitory opened. She entered the dark lounge and tip-toed over to the staircase. As she started on the first marble step she heard a voice behind her.

"Not that it's any of my business, but where have you been?" Draco was sitting in one of the brown sofas with his back to her. Hermione stopped and walked over to him.

"You're right, Malfoy. It's none of your business." Draco shrugged and looked at her. "Do we have a lover?" he asked teasingly.

Hermione blushed and sat down next to him. "Why are you still up?" she asked to change the subject and get a conversation going.

"Couldn't sleep," Draco replied simply. Hermione sighed and they sat there in silence for a little while. When Draco didn't say anything more she got up to leave.

"We have potions together tomorrow," he said as she turned to leave. Hermione stopped and turned around. "I could wait for you and you for me tomorrow after breakfast and we'll go together?" he smiled his silent smile at her and she nodded.

"Fine," she said. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight," he replied and Hermione headed up the staircase to her bedroom. 

The next morning Hermione was the one to finish breakfast first and stood by the door to the great hall waiting for Draco to finish. He'd once again leaned a book up against a mug of pumpkin juice and was seemingly very preoccupied with it and had stopped eating.

Hermione sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. She shot a glance at the head table, but professor Snape wasn't present. Hermione presumed he was down in the dungeons preparing the lesson. She smiled at the thought and was looking forward to being in his classroom again, listening to his low voice dictating notes and ingredients.

In a way she was happy Harry and Ron hadn't made it into advanced potions. She didn't quite know why, though.

They'd both asked her at breakfast how Malfoy had been sort of 'in private'. She'd replied that he'd been both sweet and nice to her – nothing like the slick Slytherin they knew him to be. They'd frowned and raised their eyebrows at this but Hermione didn't care. In her opinion they'd turned childish and immature over the years.

The potion lesson this morning was long; from breakfast until noon. She was looking forward to it. She looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco was making his way down the length of it and she could hear his fellow Slytherins taunting and teasing him as he walked past then.

Draco's face was expressionless though, and his eyes were fixed on Hermione.

Hermione looked away and blushed slightly as a smiled danced on his face. He was nearing, and for some reason Hermione felt nervous, and she didn't know why. He came up to her and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. They left the great hall together. 

The potions class had been wonderful. Hermione thought about this as she was walking back to the great hall side by side with Draco. Snape had uttered a weird snarl when he entered the classroom and saw Draco and Hermione at the same table.

Hermione almost found his jealousy amusing, and she loved him even more for it. She had to admit he was irresistibly sexy when he told them about the use of the different ingredients of the potion they were making.

Of course Hermione already knew everything he told them, but he was still irresistibly sexy. Draco pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said as they were nearing the great hall.

"Yeah," Hermione replied and smiled at him. He smiled back at her as he headed for the empty end of the Slytherin table.

Hermione herself made her way to the middle of the Gryffindor table and plumped down next to Harry and Ron.

"Looks like you and Malfoy are getting rather friendly," Ron scowled at her as she sat down. Hermione stared at him for a second.

"Well, what if I am, Ronald? What would you do about it? He's not the way he used to be! He has really changed," she said and scowled back. "Besides, at least he can hold up an intelligent conversation unlike someone I know!" she continued.

Ron's ears turned red and his face darkened.

"Well, what are you doing over here then? Why don't you just go sit with your Slytherin prince if he's so wonderful?" Hermione scowled at him.

"Fine, I will!" she said and then got up in a hurry, turned around and marched away from the Gryffindor table. That boy had some nerve! Draco was head boy; did he expect Hermione to treat him like an enemy when they shared a dorm?

She walked over to where Draco was sitting all alone at the end of the Slytherin table, as usual. Draco looked up when she stopped next to him.

"Hermione?" he said, sounding surprised. Hermione just stood there staring at him.

"Can I eat with you?" she asked bluntly. Draco looked a bit surprised but nodded and smiled. "Sure, I don't get a lot of company on this table anymore, it seems."

Hermione smiled barely and sat down. Further down on the Slytherin table Pansy Parkinson nudged Blaise Zabini with her elbow and pointed at Hermione and Draco and they started whispering and giggling together.

Hermione noticed them and concentrated on the food in front of her. "Thank god first day was a Friday", she thought to herself.

But Pansy and Blaise weren't the only ones that noticed Hermione's presence at the Slytherin table. A certain potions master was scowling down at them from the head table with a frown on his face.


	5. Things that definitely shouldn't happen

**Chapter 5 – Things that definitely shouldn't happen:**  
"I have a brief question," Snape said and paused the kissing they were doing on the sofa.

Hermione kissed him once more and met his eyes. "Yeah?" she continued kissing him. Snape stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What were you doing at the Slytherin table with Draco at lunch AND dinner?" he asked. Hermione looked surprised and leaned back in the dark velvet sofa in Snape's private rooms.

She had avoided Harry and Ron for the rest of the lessons that day and ate dinner at the Slytherin table as well. She couldn't stand Ron and his immaturity – especially since he kept making remarks about Hermione becoming more and more like a Slytherin during their DADA lesson.

"Harry and Ron are immature brats…" Hermione started, but she stopped talking when she saw the look in Snape's eyes. "Severus Snape, are you jealous?" she asked almost teasingly. Snape looked away and didn't meet her gaze.

"Are you?" Hermione asked again. Snape looked back at her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes…" he admitted reluctantly. Hermione smiled vaguely at him and kissed him. "Don't be," she said. "There's nothing between me and Draco, I would never dream of being with anyone other than you." She kissed him again and smiled.

Snape still looked worried and she stared at him. "What is it?" she asked. Snape turned away again.

"Hermione… I can't help but think… Have your grown tired of me?" he asked slowly. Hermione was genuinely surprised with this question. "Of course not, darling… Why would you even think that?"

Snape turned to her again. "Well… I am old. Draco is a lot younger and probably more interesting…" Hermione let out a little giggle.

"Honestly, Severus. Are you comparing yourself to him? I love you – and ONLY you. Understood?" she kissed him again but he wasn't quite there.

Hermione moved down to his neck where she knew he had a soft spot. She caressed his neck with her lips and tickled his cheek by brushing her hair over it. Snape let out a little moan and finally gave in. He lifted her head with his hands and kissed her.

Hermione moaned at his response and kissed him back. 'Good god, he's wonderful,' she thought to herself. She moved so that she was sitting on his lap and kissed him with such passion that she earned another moan from the man under her.

She felt something growing harder beneath her and smiled down at him.

"God, you're so perfect Hermione…" he whispered almost as a moan against her lips. He started removing her robe and Hermione helped him by buttoning down her shirt and violently removing the tie around her neck.

Snape reached under her shirt and touched her, caressing her nipples through her bra – it was Hermione's turn to moan now. Snape pulled off her shirt completely and Hermione got up and dragged him with her.

She eagerly pulled off his robe and started working her way down the buttons of his shirt. Meanwhile Snape was distracting her by kissing her neck. She finished the buttons and pulled his shirt off. Snape reached behind her and opened the clasp of her bra with one hand.

Hermione pressed her naked upper-body against his and moaned his name. Snape bit her shoulder playfully and lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her over to the bed.

Hermione slipped out of his arms and pushed him down on the bed and removed her skirt. She was standing in front of him in just her panties and he admired her flawless body. He slid further up on the bed.

"Come here my love," he begged her. Hermione got down on her hands and knees on the bed and crawled forward until she reached his pants. She opened them painfully slow and pulled them off. Snape sat up fast and unexpected and grabbed her, earning a surprised shriek from Hermione. He kissed her passionately and they were both on their knees on the bed.

Hermione pulled off her own panties and led one of his hands between her legs so he could touch her. Snape's fingers moved between her legs and she moaned and spread them more so he could reach further.

Hermione moaned against his mouth and tugged at his boxers. Snape removed his hand and helped her pull off his underwear. He suddenly threw her down on her back on the bed and spread her legs around him. She quickly wrapped them around him and forced him closer. Snape felt her eagerness and realized how painfully hard he was. He leaned down and kissed her before he gently slid halfway inside her and out again. He loved how he had to struggle a bit to enter her, she was so tight around him. He repeated this a few times and a few times more just to tease her until she moaned in frustration.

"Oh, god Severus…" she moaned and moved her hips in rhythm to his slow strokes. They both enjoyed every second of the moment until they both felt their orgasms nearing and moved faster in unison. Hermione orgasm grabbed a hold of her and she moaned loudly and grabbed Snape by the hair and tugged him closer. A few seconds later he couldn't take it anymore either and let the orgasm take him. They finished off slowly and kissed each other.

Snape laid down next to her and she crawled close to his chest and kissed his neck.

"Gods, that was wonderful, Severus," she purred and kissed his cheek. Snape closed his eyes and held her tight.

"It was heavenly…" he whispered. 

It wasn't that late when Hermione left Snape's chambers and headed back to her dormitory. She thought about what he said. She couldn't really understand how he could think she was interested in Draco.

But Hermione knew if she was completely honest with herself; that being with Snape wasn't easy. The age difference for one would never be accepted by anyone. The fact that he was her teacher didn't bother her that much, but sometimes that they had to keep it a secret and sneak around like this annoyed her a little. It was exciting at first, but she'd grown more and more tired of it.

Sometimes she thought being with someone her own age would be easier; Draco for instance? She shook her head to herself. She had no idea where that thought came from… But he had changed, it was true. He was a different and more mature person.

She reached the statue at the entrance of her dorm and stepped inside. The lounge was completely quiet and she shot a glance at the clock on the wall. It was half past 11. She sat down on the sofa, not sure of what to do next.

Draco's book was on the table. She looked at it curiously and picked it up. It wasn't the same book he'd been reading on the train. This looked more like a journal of sorts. She turned it around and saw the initials D. M. in gold on the cover.

She looked around again, still not sure what to do. Then she decided, put the journal on the table again and leaned back with a sigh. As if planned, the door opened and Draco entered. He seemed surprised to see Hermione there, but smiled at her.

"Home so early, eh?" he said and plumped down on the sofa next to her. Hermione nodded and yawned.

"Where've you been this late?" she asked, not sure why. Draco didn't answer right away but a faint smile danced across his face.

"You don't tell me where you spend your evenings, which means I don't have to tell you where I spend MY evenings." Hermione turned and looked at him. They stared at each other for a while with no obvious reason until Hermione got up.

"I guess I'll go to bed…" she said. Draco just nodded, but stared at her as she made her way up the staircase.

Hermione didn't sleep well that night. She woke up early and tossed and turned in her bed for hours. Annoyed with her lack of sleep she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, then tossed and turned for a few more minutes and finally decided to get up.

She'd had a weird dream about Snape turning into Draco while they were in bed, and then telling her that she was the one for him, and then suddenly Harry was there and he was shouting that she was pregnant and now she had to leave Hogwarts and return to her life as a muggle.

She didn't know what to think of it, but decided upon that it was just a dream. She got out of bed and left her room and went across the hallway and into the bathroom in nothing but her panties. She'd removed her pajamas during the morning because they made her too warm.

She opened the door and there stood Draco, stark naked and fresh out of the shower. They stared at each other for two split seconds and then they both reacted with reflex; Hermione turned around and Draco grabbed a nearby towel to cover himself.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Draco, I should've knocked!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco cleared his throat and they stood there in silence for a minute.

"Ehm, I'll just go…" Hermione said and left the bathroom and ran into her room.

God, had she just seen Draco naked? She sat down on her bed and rested her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought more about it than just bursting into the bathroom when she knew it was a possibility… God, her face turned red just thinking about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She grabbed her pajamas button-up jacket and put it on in a hurry.

"Come in," she said quietly. Draco opened the door to her room and peeked in. Hermione rose from her bed and stared at him. "Draco, I'm sorry about just bursting in like that…" she started, but stopped herself as he entered her room. He was still only covering his body with the towel.

Hermione continued staring at him and didn't know what to say or do as he neared her slowly.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she whispered as he stepped even closer. They were only a few inches apart now and Hermione could smell his clean body and feel his breath on her face. Draco slowly reached up and stroked her cheek and continued staring at her face.

Hermione didn't know what she was doing, it was like every movement was a fantasy from a fever and her hand was shaking as she reached for his towel and pulled it loose and stared into his eyes as the towel fell to the floor.

Draco moved his hands down to the collar of her open pajama, opened it slightly, then pulled it off. Hermione couldn't hold back any longer – she reached up and kissed his lips, first slowly, then more demanding. His lips felt wonderfully soft and welcoming against hers.

Draco's hands were touching her everywhere and Hermione leaned in against his touch. His hands felt so smooth against her backside and his still damp body felt like silk against her skin.

Draco slowly pushed Hermione towards her bed, and it was like waking her up from a trance. She quickly pulled away and stared at him.

"I can't do this Draco," she said "I can't, it's not right…" she sat down on her bed and rested her head in her hands again. Draco stood there for a second but didn't say anything. Hermione focused all her attention on the red rug on the floor and didn't look up at him.

After a few seconds she heard Draco leave her room and close the door behind him.


	6. Guilty as a drunken bee

**Author's notes: **sigh, after getting pretty far into this chapter I realized that by my "day calculation" in my story, this should actually be Saturday, and uh… most people don't have classes on Saturdays… :P I'm not going to change in now though, let's just pretend that in my AU they have school on Saturdays at Hogwarts… some new rule the ministry has cooked up, I don't know, hah. Sorry about that.

**Chapter 6 – Guilty as a drunken bee:**  
That morning Hermione did something she'd never ever done before: she skipped classes. She stayed in her bedroom, practically staring the door to death until she heard Draco exit his bedroom and descend the stairs; and eventually the sound of their dorm door closing behind him. Eventually she rose from her bed and nervously started pacing back and forth on her bedroom floor.

Her mind was racing. What had she done? She actually couldn't think of a single reason why she'd kiss Draco Malfoy. She loved Severus, she was absolutely sure about that… or so she thought. There was a nagging twit at the back of her mind, nudging her over and over, telling her that if she'd been so infinitely happy with Snape; if she loved him so much, then why the hell had she done what she just did? Surely that was a contradiction?

Draco was attractive; there was no doubt about that. She knew she was attracted to him. How could she not be? But she didn't want to think about that, she couldn't think about that. All she could think about was the fact that she was now, whether she liked it or not, a cheater.

Hermione slowly stopped her pacing and sat down on the bed once again. She definitely wasn't going to class. At least not until after lunch… and as if her body just realized she was hungry, her stomach growled.

"Going to breakfast is out of the question," she said out loud to herself. "No, I'll just… stay here and get some studying done!"

Resolutely she got dressed and pulled her giant ancient runes book out of her book bag and slammed it down on the small desk of her bedroom.

When lunchtime came around Hermione didn't feel any better, or more enlightened on the subject of ancient runes. It was impossible to concentrate. In her mind, the episode from that morning was replaying itself over and over, and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what _could have _happened if she hadn't put a stop to it. She was furious with part of herself, though. Some small, incredibly well hidden part of her wanted to do it again, wanted it to go further. Luckily, though, the reasonable half of her brain knew better.

She closed her book and started putting away her things, thinking she'd have a shower before sneaking down to the Great Hall to get some food, she really was starving. Gathering up her toiletries she went to the bathroom, and again felt guilty for thinking she'd wanted something to happen between herself and Draco, as she could vividly remember his nakedness, right there in that very same bathroom.

Shaking her head in annoyance, she quickly got undressed and showered faster than she ever had before, trying as hard as she could to push any thoughts of naked Slytherins out of her mind.

20 minutes later she was trotting down the hallway towards the Great Hall. Upon entering, she quickly steered towards the Gryffindor table and Ginny's ginger head, not even glancing once at the Slytherin table, or the spot where she knew Severus was seated, at the head table, following her with his eyes. She definitely didn't want to look at him either; another wave of guilt crashed over her as she plumped down next to Ginny.

"Wow, Hermione, you look like you've seen a walking corpse," her friend chirped, studying her no doubt tortured facial expression.

"Uh… just one of those days, I guess," Hermione responded weakly as she helped herself to some toast and filled her glass with pumpkin juice. Ginny watched her and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, like you're gonna make me believe that," she said and nudged Hermione slightly. "What's going on?" Hermione let out a shuddering sigh, quickly glanced around, and leaned towards Ginny.

"I kinda… kissed Draco this morning," she whispered slowly, closing her eyes momentarily not to see Ginny's response. Ginny widened her eyes in disbelief and shook her head confusedly.

"Ehh… what? Kissed? Like… you kissed him? Where? Why? HOW?" she whispered back, loudly. Now it was Hermione's turn to shake her head. "In my bedroom this morning. I…"

"Malfoy was in your bedroom? What the hell was he doing in there?" Ginny interrupted. "Shhh!" Hermione hissed quietly as a group of curious fifth graders turned their heads in their direction to find out what was going on. "I'll tell you everything, but not here. I don't want anyone to find out about it," Ginny tilted her head slightly.

"I'm serious, Ginny," Hermione warned, "Nobody can know about this."

"Well, I'm not waiting until later to hear this, no doubt interesting, story," Ginny responded, "I'll walk you to class; I have a free period next."

Hermione sighed and shoved half a slice of toast in her mouth before nodding slowly and getting up from her seat, still steering her eyes away from the Slytherin table. Ginny, however, had no scruples about almost literally staring straight at Draco while Hermione dragged her hurriedly out of the Great Hall.

Draco stared back at Ginny and flicked his eyes at Hermione, in no way oblivious to what was going on. Although internally he was disappointed that nothing had happened that morning, he was also kind of amused that Hermione was acting this way; he shrugged to himself and continued eating his baguette, again resting his eyes on the book in front of him.

As soon as Ginny and Hermione were out of ear shot of the Great Hall, Ginny made Hermione stop and stared at her expectantly, "Well?" she demanded, "tell me everything!"

Hermione sighed again and drew a deep breath, "Well, I kinda forgot that we share a dorm this morning, so I … kinda walked into the bathroom half naked just as he was… well… getting out of the shower… completely naked." Ginny let out a sharp snort of amusement.

"Well done, you! That doesn't sound so terrible," she giggled, "but I thought you said he was in your bedroom?"

"That was after," Hermione said and started pacing back and forth in front of Ginny, "I apologized and stormed out as you can imagine, but he came to my bedroom and then… I don't know… I just… kissed him", she finished meekly and stopped. Ginny let out a sharp whistle and giggled again.

"So why are you so uptight? That sounds quite interesting, surely there's nothing wrong with having a little thing," she winked, "with the head boy. I'm sure you won't be the first head girl to get a good snogging in those dorm rooms."

"Technically, that's not the problem," Hermione continued slowly, "he is… very attractive, but I'm… uh… involved with someone else at the moment…" she hesitated and looked at Ginny, who widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Well?" Ginny prodded, "you can't just say that and not tell me who it is! Who is it? You never mentioned anything! Damn, Hermione, we've only been back at Hogwarts for a few days and already you're snogging people left and right!" she giggled again.

People had started leaving the Great Hall and were now filing down the corridors on their way to their classes, chatting together cheerfully. Hermione pulled Ginny with her closer to the wall and an alcove, and whispered quietly, "I can't really say much about it, but this is not good, Ginny," Ginny tilted her head again with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, do you like Draco?" she asked, "and what about this other fellow? Surely you'd never kiss Draco if you were so 'involved' with someone else…" Hermione had been thinking exactly the same thing, but shook her head. "I can't talk about it," she said again and stepped closer to Ginny as the corridor got more and more crowded.

"I have to get to class, we'll talk later, or something. I'm sure I'll figure this thing out eventually…" with that she abruptly turned around and started trotting up the corridor, headed for the astronomy tower.

Hermione made it through the rest of her day without bumping into anyone of significance, and as soon as her last class for the day was done she practically stormed back to her dorm (which was empty, thankfully), and straight to her bedroom. She'd spent a good 40 minutes lying on the bed staring at the ceiling when she heard steps on the stairs, and Draco's bedroom door open and close. Her whole body tensed and she prayed to whatever higher power there was that he wouldn't knock on her door.

However, a few minutes later, she could hear his door open again – and a few seconds after that: a soft knock on her door. She held her breath.

"Hermione?" Draco called quietly through the door. Hermione swore under her breath. She couldn't very well pretend NOT to be there, she'd have to leave her bedroom eventually.

Slowly, she got up from her bed and walked over to the door. "What do you want?" she called back.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you without this door in between us," Draco responded, a hint of amusement very obvious in his voice. Hermione took a deep breath and then opened the door and peaked out.

"What do you want?" she repeated, her voice a little colder than she'd intended. Draco smiled his vague smile and leaned against the doorframe, inches away from her. Hermione defensively took a step back.

"I'm pretty sure this is the point in time where we're supposed to talk about what happened, or didn't happen, this morning," he said, his voice surprisingly expressionless. "Can I come in?"

Hermione didn't respond, but opened the door fully and returned to her bed, sitting on the very edge of it. Draco looked around her room for a few moments, the silence was almost deafening.

"You know, red and gold suits you," Draco said casually, "but you'd probably look better in green, I'd guess."

"You didn't come here to discuss the color scheme of Gryffindor," Hermione retorted defensively, crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly very aware that she was sitting on her bed. She stood up and walked over to the desk pretending to be organizing her notes (or lack thereof) from ancient runes. Draco gave a slight chuckle.

"You're right, I didn't," he said slowly, "I came to ask you why you kissed me this morning, or more importantly, why you decided to throw me out after."

Hermione turned her head and glanced at him, then turned back to her rolls of parchment. She was desperately trying to think of something to say, but her mind was a complete blank.

"Right, well, does it have anything to do with this secret lover you visit at night?" Draco asked, unaffected by her silence. Hermione spun around angrily. "Don't pretend to think you know anything about me," she hissed coldly.

"Well," Draco whispered, moving closer to her, "I do know that you're quite a good kisser."

Hermione felt numb. He was so close to her, practically within arms reach, all she had to do was to reach out and yank him over, and she'd feel his amazingly soft lips on hers again. Her brain was a muddled mess, and she drew her breath shakily. As if he'd read her mind, Draco took a step closer, they were inches apart.

Hermione couldn't hold herself back any longer, she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Draco wasn't slow to follow, and Hermione couldn't stop. All her brain could focus on was how much she wanted him, right now. Nothing else mattered. Passionately, almost frantically, their tongues battled, Hermione started dragging him towards her bed.

"You're not going to throw me out again, are you?" Draco asked between their kisses, unbuttoning the front of her shirt.

"Shut up," Hermione panted, and pushed him almost violently onto her bed, swiftly following, climbing on top of him.


End file.
